The Fall of Olympus
by MetalMamemon
Summary: He know Digimon very well, after all it is a thing that defined his childhood but when he died and reincarnated as a digimon on a whole different server than the one he saw in childhood, can he survive being caught in the battle between Olympus XII and their nemesis? A battle between Gods and Titan? SI
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Huf! ha! Huf! Ha!" I struggle on lifting a boulder twice my size with my oversized ears, but I need to do it, I need to evolve.

It's been a while since I was reincarnated into a digimon, a Pagumon to be exact.

I was happy about it, unlike some people who would miss their home, I have nothing to lose, The first time I hatch I was really confused when I can't even feel my arms, of course I was not a Pagumon back then. I started as a Botamon, cute little black ball death.

It was lucky that I was found by a nice Angewomon and she teaches me on how to survive on this world. I also really like it when she hugged me, yes I'm shameless judged me all you want.

"Ouch!" The rock I was lifting slipped through my ears and hit me right in the head, I'm really thankful for my Digimon Physiology to make what would be a serious wound into a small scratch.

I rubbed my forehead with my ears, oh how I missed having proper arms.

Oh well, go back to the training I suppose.

I moved to the wall of the mountain and started to punch it with my powerful ears, I could see the entire hole I made since I started this training.

"One! Two! One! Two!"

-0-

Angewomon was worried about Pagumon, he was always exerting himself in his training. Everytime he came back covered in scar and bruise, she threaten him with a promise that she would not heal him if he forces himself too much, it work surprisingly.

Still, she was curious on why he was trying so hard, it's not like he lives in a dangerous place like dark area or something like that, they lived in Ceresmon domain where digimon are live in harmony and peace.

She walked into Pagumon training area, it was a training area he create himself with the help of local digimon, a black board, a stack of boulder, wooden dummy, climbing area, swimming pool and a giant boulder bigger than her, she looked around in search for Pagumon, ah! There he is.

"Pagumon..." Angemon drawled from behind him.

Pagumon stiffed and turned to Angewomon. "Hey? Haha." He laughs nervously.

"What did I tell you about exerting yourself?" Angewomon glare at him, the bruise at his ears was pretty bruised probably because of him punching down a mountain side.

"Not to?" He answer her question with another question. Angewomon pitched his cheek.

"What will I do with you really..."

"The dummy are not strong enough to take my ears punch, so I use the mountain wall to train."

Angewomon scoop the small purple bunny into her arms, she could see him blush at being so close to her chest, she chuckle.

"What?" He asked with a pout.

"Nothing." Angewomon started to heal him. "I haven't ask you before, but why are you train so hard? We're not in Plutomon territory where your life is in constant danger." Pagumon expression started to show shame.

"Say, do you remember your past life?" Pagumon start to ask her a strange question.

"No, I don't, a digimon remembering their past life is unusual." She answer as she looked at him questioningly, is he?

"Yeah I do." He answer her doubt.

"Do you ever felt that your life is a waste?" Pagumon look at her, she shook her head. She never felt it, she was happy with how she is.

"I would be surprised if you did, a great person like you are too good for this world." He smile bitterly. "In my past life, I'm a lazy person. I don't care about the life of people around me or even my own life." He looked at her as she finished her healing and put him down.

"I was just there floating without direction, I doubt anyone would even care about me in my previous life, I know something was wrong but I was too lazy to fix it, while everyone was busy trying to find their purpose in life I stay at my room doing nothing and at the end of it where everyone I know has found their purpose, I just stopped." His expression was fillet with regret.

"I know it was pathetic life I have, and I regret it, but now I was given a second chance and I don't want to become a pathetic excuse of a living being and I want to be a great person like you." He smiled at her.

Angewomon smile and pat his head,"I'm sure you will become a great digimon." She told him and it wasn't a lie, she truly believes he will become a great digimon. "For now let's go home okay?" She looked at the darkening sky.

"Okay." He answered.

-0-

Wow, I guess I really got carried away huh, the sky is already dark and they were in a dark forest, having no legs suck. I hate jumping around just to keep up with Angewomon slow pace walk.

Jump.

Jump.

Jump.

"Urrgh!"

Did I jump into something? Angewomon looked at me as I looked below me.

"Oh." I said as I jump away from the digimon under me.

"Urrgh!"

"Sorry.." I smile sheepishly.

"Pagumon, he was wounded, we're going to take him home."

"Eh?" I said in confusion as I took a good look at the digimon, it is a dog like digimon with white fur and three sharp claw with the one in the middle is the longest, he was also covered in wound.

Angewomon moved to carry him to our house and I followed.

* * *

 **AN: For those who don't know Illiad are digital world ruled by Olympus XII in Digimon Crusader game, like all other good digimon game it's in japan only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The digimon lied that we found unconscious on my bed, I still feel bad for stepping on him, that is why I am right mixing herbs to ease him because appararently his wound was so bad that even Angewomon healing power can't completely heal him.

"Done."

I finish crushing the herb together, it was a good thing Angewomon know many thing about herbal medicine I need to remember to ask Angewomon to teach me later, I put the herb inside a bandage and wrapped it around the digimon wound.

"Hah, I really wish I had legs more than ever now." I complained, carrying thing while hopping around is not fun, I turned around and goes outside so that I do not disturb the sleeping digimon more than I have to.

"Urgghh..." The digimon made a sound.

Is he awake? I turned around to look at the canine digimon.

No, his eyes is still closed, but he seemed to be muttering something.

"..pitermon..."It mumbled.

Pitermon? I'm pretty sure I have heard that before.

"..Br...t." The canine continues.

I can't make out what said.

"O...Sin has been realized." The unconscious digimon silent once again.

Well, that was not ominous at all, I walked outside and close the door.

-0-

"So, how is our guest doing?" Angewomon asked me, though I'm pretty sure she know the answer already.

"Sleeping soundly, though something he say is a bit worrying to me." I told her.

"What did he say?" Angewomon asked me.

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my head with my ears. "It was unclear but I do hear about Pitermon and sin being realized or something." I said.

"Hmm.." Angewomon adopt a thoughtful pose. "Pitermon do sound familiar."

"You too?" My ears perked up.

"But I don't know for sure, he may be referring to the ruler of the sky kingdom." Angewomon said, my widen.

"Jupitermon!" On impulse I screamed the god of thunder.

"Mffhhhhhh!" Angewomon quickly shut me up as I heard the sound of thunder on top of me.

Angewomon remove her hand from my mouth. "Hah." I sigh in relief embracing the freedom to inhale air once again.

"You need to be more careful Pagumon." Angewomon warned me.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed with her, Jupitermon would smite anyone who talk ill of him, I am actually quite surprised that I did not get smiten when I said 'sin' and 'Jupitermon' in the same sentence, I don't want to die again when I just get my second chance.

"Hey, Angewomon." I call her.

"Yes Pagumon?" She answer with curiosity.

"Can you teach me on how to make medicine? You know, in case of emergency." I told her my request.

"I think you are pushing yourself too much already, with your physical training." I'm sure she is rolling her eyes from behind that headgear., how could she see with that anyway?

"Tell me, why should I just keep you inside the house so that you won't hurt yourself anymore?" Angewomon crossed her arms.

...I can't believe I'm going to use it, this special technique that only available for baby level digimon.

Slowly I widen my eyes so widen that it look like it's going to pop out and then I quirked my lips downward in a pout and tears starting to come out my eyes, making it look glossy.

Yes, this is the ultimate technique of baby digimon, the puppy dog eyes!

I direct this unstoppable force toward the angel in front of me, I'm sure she could not resist that!

"Hmmm..." Angewomon tapped her feet's, I keep my assault.

"You know it stopped working after the third time you use right?" Angewomon said.

"Aww..." I pouted. "Still, will you teach me?" I just asked her straight out.

"Yes, yes I will teach you the basic tonight." Angewomon sigh as she said that.

I'm sorry Angewomon, your sacrifice won't be in vain, I internally pump my fist.

-0-

Pain, pain spread through his body as the light touch his eyes, slowly he bring himself into sitting position on the edge of the bed, he looked at his surrounding, he was inside what is to be a simple room with wooden wall, a wardrobe, a table and the bed he was sitting on.

He try to move his body, but pain suddenly strike him.

"Urgghhh.."

He clutches his bandaged chest, _'bandaged?'_ It looked like someone has treated his wound, he's also notice that he was depowered himself.

"It look like our guest has awaken, Pagumon can you keep him company?" A cheerful female halted his thought, _'an angewomon huh.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at the Angel digimon standing at the door, under her was a small purple digimon with long big ears, _'A pagumon isn't it?'_

"Okay!" The Pagumon answer, the Pagumon come closer to him.

The small digimon scratch the back of his head with his ears, "So.. How are you feeling?" The small digimon asked him.

"I have see better day." He answered with a wry smile, no need to be ungrateful to those who helped him after all. "Ouch." The pain struck his body again.

"So, if I may ask, how do you ended up so close to death?" The Pagumon asked him.

"You are curious baby digimon aren't you?" He answered his question with another question.

"So, I have been told." The Pagumon shrugged. "Can you at least tell me your name? I won't pry into your business, but it is awkward to call you 'you' and I haven't see your species around here."

"I'm P-Gazimon." He answered. "By the way, where are we?" He want to know which area he was in.

"It's-"

"The food is ready." Pagumon was about to answer when the Angewomon come with with a bowl of soup in her hand.

"I see that you both are getting along, here you should eat first and regained your energy." Gazimon agreed with the angel digimon as he took the bowl and started to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I watch as the one known as Gazimon ate the soup made by Angewomon enthusiastically, he really not acting like a jerkass lone wolf I thought he would be, then again saving his life may also play part on that, or he was playing the viper as we are the farmer.

"Thanks for the food." Gazimon put the bowl on the table with a thud as he finished his food, he then looked at me and Angewomon. "I'm grateful fo your help I will repay you one day." He is thanking us.

"No need, I just saw a fellow digimon in need of help how can I not help them?" Angewomon smiled at the Gazimon.

"While I am not as kind as Angewomon, leaving someone to their death feel wrong to me." I added, I know it was hypocritical of me as in my previous life I doubt I would care if someone I don't know die, even if it happen right in front of me.

Gazimon looked at me and Angewomon, "You are too good for this world, by the way whose territory are we in right now?" Gazimon asked.

"We are in the god of nature Ceresmon territory." I answered, Gazimon look relieved somehow. "I think you should lied down and rest to let your wound heal faster." I suggest to him.

"Thanks you but no, I need to meet Ceresmon right now." He started wobble trying to stand and slip, I catch him before hit the ground.

"You can't, not right now and not in your condition." I told him.

"Why?" He glares at me, I resist the urge to flinch, for some reason I could feel that this Digimon could kill me easily even in his condition even though I know that I was stronger than most child level digimon.

"The god has gone to meet her brothers and sister in the sky kingdom, the domain of thunder god." Angewomon interject before thing could get ugly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to meet the Ceresmon anyway?" I asked him, I know it was none of my business but I asked anyway as it may also concern us the denizens of the forest god domain.

"It's none of your business." He said rather harshly.

"Okay." I answered.

"Huh," He looks surprised. "I thought you were going to be more persistent than that." He said.

I remove myself from him to let him sit on the bed and shrugged. "It's none of my business, it's kind rude of me to ask when you don't even know me, I'm just curious why do you want to meet the most powerful digimon in this area."

"No, I'm sorry I was overreacting." Gazimon apologized. "I really needed to meet Ceresmon soon."

"Don't worry." Angewomon try to assured him. "I'm going to brought you to her when she get back, but first you need to completely heal your wound, you can't barely even stand right now." Angewomon said with a calm tone, Gazimon looked relaxed, Angewomon is pretty good at making people listen to her.

-0-

After Gazimon went back to sleep, we goes into Angewomon room to teach me her pharmacy that could be used in emergency.

"This is a green herbs," Angewomon gestured to the plant in her hand. "this herbs has capability of restoring damaged data but only for minor damage."

I nodded, while the herb did not have a name, I could at least its appearances is easily distinguishable from normal plants I just need to remember to look for marijuana if I want to look for green herbs.

"This is red herbs." Angewomon took out another plant, "It has capability of cleansing wound caused by virus type attack and also could enchanted the green herbs restoration ability if grinded together." Angewomon explained.

I nodded once again, this one look just like the other but with red coloration instead.

"And this is yellow herbs" Angewomon once again took out another plant. "It was useless if it is by itself, but if you grind it with both red and green herbs, it's restorative property is enough to attach back severed limb, it is also the most rarest of all ingredient so only use it for emergency if you it."

Is it just me or they all look the same? Oh yeah, digital world.

"Now, why don't you try to grind some these green herbs for your tomorrow training?" She suggested to me.

Yeah, I would do just that, it's not right to always depend on Angewomon after all.

The training continue until late at night.

-0-

It was a beautiful nights, the full moon shine through the sky, lighting up the world, at the top of the mountain stand two figure, one resembled a human wearing clothes that usually weared by humans noble of old time, but that is only resemblance it has.

The pale almost bluish skin that look like a rotten corpses, the seemingly living cape, arms and legs that are too long for a human alongside the mask and fang sticking out of his lips clearly disguishes this creature from human, the creature look at his companion.

"Do you remember the task our lord gave us?" It asked its companion.

"Of course I do." His companion answered, feeling offended that he needed to be asked of that, this creature unlike his companion is far from human.

It took the forms of four legged beast, but unlike normal beast its body has no ounce of flesh even bit, it was just a skeleton of four legged lion with a pair of skeletal wings on it, the bone on its body is colored blue, and the empty space between the bone are filled with black void and inside of was many white circuit line coursing through its body, as if it was its life line.

"Sorry, I just thought that empty skull of yours would not be able to remember a simple order." The humanoid monster chuckles.

The four legged beast grimaces, "Not funny."

"You have no sense of humor inside that body of yours." The skull beast companion joke.

"arrg." The beast groaned. "Once I get my revenge on that executioner, I won't have to deal with you anymore."

"You are not the only one who were killed by him my friend, I promise you we get our revenge on him soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gazimon woke up with ache all over his body, while the wound from his battle was mostly healed the minor one remain, he really hoped that Ceresmon would be back to her own territory soon what he would tell her may ended up deciding the fate of digital world after all.

"Ah, you're awake." Pagumon entered the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, still aching but the worse has come pass." Gazimon answered truthfully, no need to lie after all if the Angewomon and Pagumon pair really intended to kill him for being who he is then they would have already done so..

"Say, you want to stretch your legs for a bit?" The pagumon asked. "Maybe you could go with me to my training place, I doubt you like to be alone this dark and gloomy room all day, Angewomon was checking out if Ceresmon has come back or not." The purple ball of fluff said with a smile, a very awkward smile.

"Okay." The canine digimon agreed, the Angewomon is too nice for her own good he considered to give her and this Pagumon a blessing once he gets his power back.

They walk through a very green forest full of plant digimon, _'this place was pretty peaceful.'_ He thought as looked at many digimon either chat with each other or just doing nothing.

"Hey Pagumon!" A voice comes from behind them.

They turned around to see a Floramon running toward them with a bag of meat in its hand.

"Here your share of meat!" The Floramon said cheerfully as she shoved the meat to Pagumon. "Grandpa Jyuraimon is really thankful for your help on the plowing the file!"

"Oh, thanks Floramon." Pagumon answered.

"Ok, that it I need to go now bye!" With that the Floramon left as fast as she come.

"Energetic fellow isn't she?" Gazimon remarked.

"She just basked too much in the sun." Pagumon simply answered.

"Okay..." Gazimon raised an eyebrow.

"You don't get the joke do you?"

"No."

-0-

The 'training ground' Pagumon used was a really simple place, it just used most thing you find in nature as makeshift equipment but it was still functional and you could see that it was well used if the scratch on those rock and dummy are anything to go by.

"Why don't we start with a light climb to the top of the mountain?" Pagumon suggested.

"Aren't you going to use these training implement?" Gazimon quirked his eyebrow.

"Yes, but we needed to warm up first." Pagumon explained.

"I don't think climbing a mountain is a 'warm up', at least for a baby digimon." Gazimon remarked. "How old are you anyway?" For a child digimon, climbing a mountain is not that hard and even he in his severely weakened state could do in a few minute, but a baby digimon would tires easily unless they do these kind of training every day.

"I'm three years old, and I'm used to this kind of exercise." Pagumon answered. "Let's go." Pagumon start to hope toward the top of the mountain.

"So, why are you doing this?" Gazimon asked.

"To gain power." Pagumon answer.

"For what?" Now it made Gazimon curious, would he grown to be monster that he himself will personally hunt?

"To have the ability to make a choice."

"Choice?" Gazimon tilted his eyebrow.

"Yes, power can grant your wish, and I am not talking about brute force either even though it was just as important." Pagumon explained his reasoning. "Charisma is also power, the power to convince people to see your way and finding friend, brute force is power to made stop and try to listen to you, if you have a powerful heart you can give people mercy and spare their life after all someone with a weak heart would just kill his opponent in fear of them coming back and stab him on the back."

"That is why I want to be strong, it's just my opinion though." Pagumon shrugged.

Gazimon nodded, he could respect that.

Gazimon was the first to stop the mountain top and what he saw made him freeze.

"Gazimon?" Pagumon asked from behind him as he also reaches top and stunned.

In front of them was a blue skeletal winged beast with red glowing eyes, behind him was a giant glowing nail embedded into the ground, the beast start to turn around.

"Well, well what do we have here?" The bone digimon said in a mocking tone. "Two little digimon, sorry kid can't have you tell the digimon around until I'm done okay?" A sadistic appears on the digimon faces.

"Pagumon, once you get chance, run." Gazimon order the smaller digimon.

"What about you?" Pagumon object.

Just do it." Gazimon glare at him just as he done before silencing any objection.

The bone digimon jump at them with his claw, intending to kill them both in one sweep.

"Oh?" The bone digimon said in a curious tone. "You an exceptionally strong child to black my claw like that."

Indeed, Gazimon surprising was able to hold the massive skeletal claw of the hostile digimon.

"Now, Pagumon!" Gazimon shouted.

"Bu-"Pagumon was about to object.

"Just do it!"Gazimon ordered.

As Pagumon leave his line of sight, Gazimon smirk.

"Now just the two us huh." He remarked.

"Don't worry, I will kill that child painlessly after I am done with you." The skeletal digimon sadistically smile.

"I don't think so, SkullBaluchimon." Gazimon smirk widen.

"No..." The one now named Skullbaluchimon took a step back, removing its claw from Gazimon hold. "No, way..." SkullBluchimon shook his head in disbelief. "How are you still alive? Our lord has killed you!" He shouted.

"Do you really think someone like me would really die that easily?" Gazimon smirk widen even more.

"No, those smirk..." SkullBaluchimon tensed up.

"Don't worry I would executed you properly this time." Gazimon bluffed, he doubt he can take SkullBaluchimon, he just needed to intimidate him enough for him to retreat.

"Urgh!" It looked like his wound has opened again.

"No, you have your power. I'm sure of it." SkullBaluchimon start to reassure himself after hearing Gazimon pained groan. "I will finish you off and our lord would be happy." SkullBaluchimon leap toward the canine digimon, intending to finish him off once and for all.

"Grave bones!"

Gazimon stared at the incoming death, he was kind of disappointed that he can't even warned his sibling of the enemy arrival, at least that Pagumon gone to safety he was sure Angewomon could take on SkullBaluchimo-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream assault his ears, and also making SkullBaluchimon paused on his attack as black flying digimon fly under him.

"What?"SkullBaluchimon looked down under, a black hamster with bat wing on his ears greeted him with a smile, it started to inhale its breath and screamed a sentence no sane digimon would even speak of.

"JUPITERMON IS A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Like the hammer of a judge, lightning fall from the sky and filled the top of the mountain with light.

BOOM!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ha...Ha..Ha..." My breath ragged as I dragged myself down the mountain, to get as far away from an obviously evil digimon, I keep my pace as I strode down the mountain and avoiding rock along the way.

That is a perfect level digimon...

It was so different from Angewomon that it isn't funny, I can still feel myself shaking just because I was within its presence, it was a monster on another different level there no way I can beat it or even escape if not for Gazimon sacrifice.

Gazimon...

Why? Why do I leave him?

Who am I kidding, I have already known the answer, it's because I only care about myself.

So what if a digimon die for me? Sure, I would be sad for a few days then I would act as if nothing ever happen, it's not like I even know him at all.

Yeah, when I say his past or goal was none of my business is not because I respect his personal space, it's because I don't want to get involved more than necessary, can you blame me? I just left someone who sacrifice himself so I could escape to death.

Trying to change for the better my ass, I was still a coward who was too lazy to fix his problem, and yet why do I find myself changing my direction? Why do I go back and charge toward my death? I doubt I would arrive in time so save Gazimon anyway.

Maybe it is a faint hope in my heart that I would be reincarnated once again if I die, and I could start over again or maybe I just lost my mind in this situation.

I found myself hopping faster...

Faster...

Faster...

Yet it still enough, I won't be arriving on time if I keep doing it like.

Accelerate.

I have gone faster, more than I ever could, maybe it is adrenaline?

Slowly, my body feels lighter and lighter until I float through the air, I could feel my body has completely changing and a name enter my mind.

Tsukaimon that is my new name.

Oh, god. I doubt evolving to child level would do anything to help fight against a hostile perfect level digimon.

...

Oh god.

Oh god!

My eyes glance the sky, yes that it.

I have a plan now, a very suicidal plan but still a plan nonetheless, I keep accelerating as fast as I could and reach the top once again.

There SkullBaluchimon who is about to kill Gazimon with claw.

I need to distract him somehow...

I know.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I scream until my digital lungs can't run out of air without stopping my charge. It succeed on stopping SkullBaluchimon attack, I goes under him to protect myself from the most suicidal thing I have done since I was reincarnated.

I took a deep breath, "JUPITERMON IS A PIECE OF SHIT!"

A flash of light engulf the whole area, and pain like I never experience before struck my body before I lose consciousness.

-0-

Afterlife is boring.

Darkness, darkness everywhere.

Hey, at least getting whipped not be as maddening as this.

You may ask why I am sure I was dead and not in a coma, well let just say I ate more than two bowls of apple seeds, no human could survive that, yeah...

"Oh, dear who would abandon this egg alone?"

Hmm, a voice?

"You poor thing, let me take you to my home."

I am not insane am I?

I feel like I was moved now.

"Here it is, your new home."

The voice spoke again.

"I'm going to raise you until you hatch and be able to take care of yourself okay?" She or I think the voice is coming from a woman spoke to me.

I really want to respond to her, but I can't even move let alone speak.

...

I feel warms somehow.

-0-

"And then Jyureimon say: You Floramons are weak, why when I was a a Floramon I could easily lift three Woodmon alone." The voice now I know come from someone named Angewomon tells her story while giggling.

This kind of thing has become routine now, whenever she come back she always told me how her day to day experience to me, and I really appreaciate it, but still I can't believe I was reincarnated into my favorite tvshow.

Yeah, I am in Digimon, if it isn't obvious from the name of the people here.

I'm really happy if I could transform into MetalGreymon, haha I wish.

"You know, this place was pretty peaceful." Angewomon said. "I heard that only Venusmon and Dianamon equal to this place, maybe after you hatch we can go visit the place?" Angewomon hum.

"This place was pretty different from the colloseums, it was where I was born, there the only thing I know was to fight and survive, I fight, fight, fight and fight until I won my freedom and decide to travel worlds around me." She said with a nostalgic tone in her voice.

"I have been in Roma and Brown Land, those places I wish I would never visit anymore." She said with a bitter tone, "I love this place, the digimon are kind the god of this domain care about her people and most of all I found you."

You know, I think I was crying, how could a wonderful person like this find a rotten egg like me?

-0-

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt my body moved by itself.

"Ah, you're awake." Gazimon?

I shook my head, and clear my vision, meeting Gazimon eyes.

"What you're doing are pretty crazy you know? Haha." He laugh while carrying me on his back. "I don't think anyone has the guts to insult my br-the god of the sky like that." He laughs hearthily.

"I actually considering summoning Plutomon you know." I said jokingly, Plutomon reputation is like boogieman on this world.

Gazimon suddenly stopped his laugh.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly, I hope I did not insult his religion or something.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you even considered summoning the worse gods of digital world." He said.

"Worst, while I would not say he was a good digimon, he was far from the worse gods, at least he only target digimon he deemed 'guilty' rather than actively killing digimon who may just insult him as a joke."

...

Gazimon was silent, he continue carrying me on the way to our house.

"Hey Gazimon, what is that red bump on the road?" I point to the said red bump.

"...Help." It said.

Wait that is Floramon!

Gazimon also notice it was Flora, we quickly approached the digimon and Gazimon put me down.

"What happen?" I asked as I craddled, her wound does not seemed to be life threating.

"Forest...Invaded...Help...Angewomon..." She said before losing consciousness.

"Gazimon you carry her, I can walk now." We quickly ran toward where Angewomon most likely.

We arrived at the place where the hostile digimon attack and what we saw is not pleasant.

No...

It can't be!

"Angewomon!" I screamed as I looked at angewomon who has her wings ripped off and a purple arms tore through her chest from behind, green light made of data seemed to escape from her body.

"...Run.." Angewomon wheezed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gazimon know this digimon, after all he was one of the digimon he personally enjoy hunting, the count Myotismon who demand sacrifice of child digimon once every week to sat his thirst for blood, Gazimon remember how much glee he had when he executed this vampire digimon.

"Let her go!" Tsukaimon charges at the hostile digimon.

"Alright." Said the well-dressed digimon. "Catch!" With that he swung his arms that pierced the Angewomon chest, throwing her into Tsukaimon and crashing both of them into a tree, Myotismon then looked at Tsukaimon and I observingly.

"Well, well if it isn't the digimon who call upon the lord of the sky wrath and kill my friend SkullBaluchimon, you see I may not know him well but I like SkullBaluchimon and for that alone I would kill everyone here and then both of you." A sadistic smirk appears on his faces.

Gazimon glanced at Angewomon and Tsukaimon, "Tsukaimon, take Angewomon and Floramon out of here I take care of this." He barked his order.

Tsukaimon silently carry both Angewomon and Floramon on his shoulder while flying, no one would expect such a small digimon could carry those two digimon who are probably four time his weight.

"Don't you die." Tsukaimon looked back one last time.

"I won't."

"Sacrificing yourself aren't you, brave little child." Myotismon lips twitch upward. "You are the one who insult the lord of the sky aren't you?"

"No." Gazimon shook his head. "It's the little Tsukaimon." Gazimon answered with a smirk.

"Oh, then I am going to kill him once I am done with you." Myotismon raise his arms.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Gazimon laugh and smile mockingly. "I am going to dismembered you into thre hundred seventy two pieces again and this time I would burn you just to make sure it stick." Gazimon smile mirrored that of Myotismon.

"You..." The smile from Myotismon faces disappears in an instant. "I thought our lord has already taken care of you." Myotismon stated.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to kill me?" Gazimon smirked even wider, Gazimon actually think he had a chance fighting against Myotismon here as his power were halved during the daylight.

"No, but I try." The smile come back to Myotismon faces, Mytismon spread his cape.

"Dead Scream!"

Paralyzing purple waves come out of the cape and fly straights toward Gazimon, he dodge to the side.

"So, this is how you defeat Angewomon huh." Gazimon mutters, there is now way Myotismon with only a portion of his power defeat Angewomon in a straight fight.

"Hey now, now is not the time to think! Cloud Minion!" Myotismon scream disturb Gazimon thought as dark purple beam shot straight toward Gazimon in an alarming speed.

Gazimon barely dodge in time as he rushed straight toward the vampire digimon.

"Bloody stream!" A red whip appears on Myotismon hand, swinging his whip in an unpredictable manner.

"Urgh!" Gazimon grunt as the crimson whip of energy nicked his body, but still he continued his advance while continuing to dodge the vampire digimon whip in a weird pattern, up, up, down, down, left, right, left, and right.

"Got you!" Gazimon jump as he stared the bloody count right in the face and opened his mouth.

"Paralyzing Breath!"

-0-

I scrambled through the Angewomon room looking for her perfect mixed herbs, where, where, where is it? Damn it, she was dying and I can't even do anything right, turning for the better my ass, Gazimon right now alone with that monster.

I fucking left my friend twice in a day, I continue to look through the room.

"here it is!" I sigh in relief as I found the bottle that contains the perfect mix, I quickly ran to the unconscious Angewomon with Floramon sleeping beside her and quickly smear the power on the gaping hole on her chest.

Slowly but surely the wound on her chest was mended and she regained her consciousness.

"Pagumon..." Angewomon wheezed out.

"Sshhh, don't talk and strain yourself." I said.

"You evolve?" She ignored me. "Haha, that was fast, I took ten years to reach a child level you know, adn you're done it in what, three years I guess." She chuckles.

"Hey, after I healed, why don't you we go explore the world?" She offered, yeah that is what she said when I was still an egg.

"Yes, now rest and let the wound healed okay." I said desperately looking at her chest, the healing has stopped, no...

"Oh, god please, stays with me Angewomon!" I desperately said to her.

"Haha, I guess I can't do it huh." Angewomon chuckles. "Hey, can you explore the world for me?" She asked me as the data stream flowing out of her body.

"No. You need to go with, you promise!" I screamed.

"You remembered?" She sounded surprised. "Then can you keep it for me, please?" She sound really adamant on wanting me to explore the world.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you need a reason to live, since I can't be that reason anymore." She said as her body slowly becoming transparent.

"I promise." She completely faded away.

The earth shook.

-0-

"What, you really think that child level attack would affect me?" Myotismon laugh. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He mockingly shook his head.

Gazimon struggled to remove himself from Myotismon arm grip.

"Urggh." He grunted, the pain spread through his body.

"Why are.. you even... here Myotismon?" Gazimon wheezed out as he try to distract Myotismon with question, he can't here, he's already promised Tsukaimon to come back alive.

"Well, because you asked nicely, we come here to kill Ceresmon and destroy her domain." Myotismon simply answered.

"You're insane, you're just a perfect level digimon." Gazimon said.

"That is what the nail on top of the mountain are for." Myotismon smiled. "The gods existence are tied to domain, on those contain a curse created by our lord Titamon to kill the gods." Myotismon spread his free arms in a motion of grandeurs. "The moment Ceresmon come back here, the curse would take effect and she would die."

"You will also destroy this domain!" Gazimon screamed.

"So?" Myotismon look genuinely confused confused.

Gazimon forget who he was dealing with.

He won't let this vile digimon succeed in his plan, Gazimon calmed himself down.

"Oh, have you resigned to your death." Myotismon raised his eyebrow at Gazimon sudden calmness.

Myotismon has admitted on planning genocide, Gazimon would not let that happen.

Tsukaimon, Angewomon and even the denizens of forest are nice digimon.

Black aura shrouded Gazimon.

"What!" Surprised, Myotismon let go of his grip on the canine digimon.

For trying to end this nice place, Gazimon would executed this vile digimon.

The aura completely envelopt the canine digimon before fading away, revealing a giant black dog with spiky iron collar on its neck and red gems on each of its feets.

"You evolve!?" Myotismon shouted in surprise.

"I'm Dobermon, your executioner." The one named Dobermon started to walk toward the vampire digimon slowly, Myotismon took a step back.

"So, you evolve. But you're still just an Adult level digimon! Night raid!" Myotismon screamed the name of his special attack, hundred of bats fly straight to Dobermon intending to finish kill him off.

"Hmph." Dobermon scoffed and disappears before appearing in front of Myotismon. "Grau larms!" A wave coming from Dobermon mouth hit Myotismon and sending him flying.

"You!" Myotismon shouted in fury. "Night raid!" He invokes the name of his special move, but nothing happen.

"What? Night raid!" Nothing happen.

"Night raid!" Nothing.

"Night raid! Bloody stream! Cloud Minion!" He shouted many name of his attack, none of them is working.

"Why, what did you do me?!"

"I sealed your power." Dobermon said. "Now I'm going to seal your fate."

"Schwarz strahl!"Dobermon shouted the name of his special move as jet black beam shot straight from Dobermon mouth into Myotismon digi-core.

"No!" Was the last word of the bloody count.

Dobermon turn around, he need to make sure Tsukaimon and Angewomon are fine now.

"What..." The earth shake.

Massive crack on the ground are forming and under the earth split, and swallowing him.

The last thing he saw are Ceresmon massive body falling from the sky.


	7. Interlude: Junomon Love Sick

**Interlude: Junomon Love Sick**

Junomon wants this meeting to be over already, these pretentious 'gods' who readily take her husband time away from her, she loathes them, she really loathes them. Who cares if that useless brother of her husband Plutomon is missing already he is after all the owner of the leftover domain.

She was glad he disappeared, there less digimon to take Jupitermon time away from her, maybe she should destroy all of the other 'gods' like she did when she destroy Plutomon relationship with his brother?

"ahhh" She sighs dreamily.

How much more time she could cuddle with her husband, how much more time she could drink wine with her and how much more time she could make love, love, and love with her husband.

"Junomon?"

What about romantic dinner under the moonlight as hundreds of Gekomon from Apollomon land sang their song?

"Junomon?"

Oh, what about making love under the moonlight of Dianamon land while bathing wine made from Bacchusmon?

"Junomon, hey..."

Maybe watching those bloody battles in Marsmon land and her husband would whisper the sweet word of comfort as she hugged in fears of the violent battle?

"Junomon, hey!" The call at last shook Junomon out of her fantasy.

"Yes?" She answers coldly, this bitch Dianamon does not know not to approach her even though she already show her displeasure.

"The meeting is already over." Dianamon said.

"Oh." She simply said why is she still here then? Just get out of here.

"Yeah, we decide to tighten the guard in our area just in case something that made Plutomon missing decides to pay us a visit." She explained.

'Just get to the point bitch, or I cut you out and fed your remain to pack of Dobermon in the remained of the dark area.'

"After hearing my advisor SaberLeomon and D'Arcmon I also made a new tower for tourist called Babel, just so you know."

"Ok." She simply answers, 'get out of my sight already.'

With that Dianamon bid her farewell and left, Dianamon should really stop hearing the voice of her pet, it made lax.

"Lord Junomon!" She heard a voice called out to her, what is it this time, didn't they know she wants to fantasy about her husband? She turned around and looked at the one who called her.

A Pidmon the two winged Angemon subspecies who wears purple robe instead of blue.

"I have a bad news." He lowers his head.

"Speak." Junomon ordered.

"Someone has survived your judgment system your majesty." Pidmon told her.

"Raise Pidmon." She orders her servant. "Whatever survives the system should die, and I order you to kill the one who readily insult my beloved."

"Yes your majesty." Piedmon bows and leaves to hunt the heretic.

Who, who would survive the system she installed to punish those who insult her beloved? No, it does not matter who, they need to die for this transgression against the greatest god, her beloved Jupitermon.

"Junomon, what is happening?" A voice called out to her, and this time, it is a very desirable voice, the voice of her husband Jupitermon.

"Nothing serious my dear, just some pest problem." She smiles to reassures her beloved that everything is fine, now she just needs to wait for Pidmon to report the heretic death.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hah, I'm still useless after all huh, I still do not change from the person I was reincarnated before, still a useless sack piece of meat.

"But you save Gazimon."

Yeah, and I am the one who decide to take him to the mountain peak in the first place, we wouldn't have met SkullBaluchimon if I do not do so, I also try to abandon him no, I _abandoned him_ as I recall the moment where I left Gazimon to face Myotismon.

"But you do come back for him, didn't you? That prove you are a good digimon, the intent is all that matter."

Is it? Say, if I decide to come back to save Gazimon from the Myotismon would that just there are one more body?

"You know that is not what I meant."

I know, but still, the result would be the same, what would two child level digimon could do against someone that could kill you Angewomon?

"You could combine your strength."

Umm, what?

"*Chuckle* You know what I mean later."

Come on, don't be a cryptic jerks.

"Not now, maybe in later time but now time for you to wake up."

I turn around to see Angewomon smiling at me.

"Don't be too sad about me okay?"

-0-

My eyes snapped open as I wiped down the tears that still coming out of my eyes, heh it's not even a day yet.

"I feel like shit." I murmured as I try to bring myself up.

Damn, what a strange dream I have, dreaming about someone comforting me, am I that self-centered?

I don't remember what happen after Angewomon dies other than there is an earthquake.

It looks like someone treated me after I lose conscious judging by the giant leaf under me.

"You're alright!" Someone shouted as I was tackled into the ground, I know the voice.

"Yes, I am alright now can you let me go Floramon?" I asked as I feel my whole body aching.

"Oh." She backed off. "Sorry." She looked down. "Everyone was gone."

"Everyone, grandpa Jyureimon, my sisters and parents are gone." I could see tears started to trickles under her eyes.

I moved to give her a hug, I usually hate touching but this time, I made an exception, I may not know that much about her family other than passing acquaintance but she has lost more than me and yet still bother to help me.

It's shameful that I can't even reassure her and say it's going to be fine because I know it isn't, the only thing I could do know just let her leaned on me, we stayed like that for a while.

-0-

Floramon can't believe it, everything just went instantly, when that vampire killed almost all of the forest denizens and she was only spared because Angewomon sacrifice herself for her.

Everyone is gone, and Angewomon death was her fault, if only she did not become a distraction for her in her fight against the vampire digimon.

She removes herself from Tsukaimon as he seemed to look a little bit uncomfortable.

"You're alright now?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, thank you, oh and I brought some fruit." She takes out some giant blue colored berries from her makeshift leaf bag.

"Thanks." Tsukaimon simply said.

They both ate in silence, she knew that Tsukaimon is not a talkative digimon, but it starts to get awkward when none of them say something at all.

"Are you ok now?" Tsukaimon asked her while munching on the berries.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She answered and almost laugh at how Tsukaimon expression when he said to talk to her, it seemed just doing that are really hard for him.

"What about you?" I asked as Angewomon entered her thought.

"I managed and if you are talking about Angewomon, I get over it in no time." He looked at Floramon in the eyes. "Don't worry."

-0-

After we finish our meal we decide to look around the place to know where we are, I just hope we don't end up in Marsmon territory or something like that, the place where might make rights is not something a two child level digimon could handle.

We looked around this jungle for a while and we are sure we're not in Ceresmon domain anymore as the place did not have the same atmosphere as the one back home and even though the sun is up there, we could feel the darkness in the air.

"What is that?" Floramon pointed to something. "I heard a roar."

"Wha.." Something goes past me, it looks like a purple and white blur.

"RARRRRRRRR"

A loud roar rang through the air as both Floramon and I close our ears.

A beast so massive that it almost send us flying just by landing in front of us, I looked at the beast in front of me-uh oh.

Holy shit.

I know this guy, I remember reading about him in my previous live, no doubt about it, a grey-furred sabertooth tiger with brown armor like thing on its claw and body, Dinotigermon.

It looked at us appraisingly.

Oh god, if it decides to kill us we're screwed, I barely keeping my whole body from shaking, I glance at Floramon who also frozen in place.

I could feel the difference in power is so big that he could kill me with finger poke, I rather fight SkullBaluchimon and Myotismon at the same time rather than facing this guy, uh oh the guy started to look at me.

"Do you see a small digimon pass by here?" It asked me. "Don't lie or I kill you and your friend." It growls.

"I think I see a shadow going that way." I point in the not quiet the right way, that the shadow from before goes.

Dinotigermon run toward the direction I told him with inhuman no inhumon speed, the shockwave sending us crashing into a random tree.

"Ouch," I grunt in pain. "Are you alright Floramon?" I glanced at the flower digimon beside me.

"Yeah, I'm good." She gets back on her feets and helps me stand. "Are you hurt anywhere, she asked me."

"No, I'm fine." I answered.

*Rustle*

"Who's there?" I screamed as I looked at the rustling bushes.

The bushes rustled once again. "Is he gone?" It asked us.

More rustling. "Thanks you for not telling him my hiding place." It said.

I do not even know she was hiding in the bushes...

A digimon come out of the bushes, it looked like a white colored bunny with purple ears and a long strain of purple fur that look like an on the middle of its head alongside a belt covering her body in an X-shaped clothes with a crescent moon symbol on the connector of the belt.

"Thanks you, I am Lunamon." It comes closer to us. "Are you new here?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ahh..." I sigh in contentment as I submerge my whole inside the hot spring, after saving unintentionally saving Lunamon she decides to bring us to the best hot spring of the Dianamon domain, Lunamon were pretty helpful in giving us information about this place.

"So..." Lunamon looked at me and then Floramon. "Where did you two come from?" Lunamon asked us.

"We..." Floramon started to answer but hesitated a little. "We come from Ceresmon domain, we were attacked by malicious digimon and then the domain just collapses," Floramon explain, I don't think I need to join the conversation. "I think we were the only one who survives." Floramon looked down.

Lunamon looks at her with sympathy and put her hand on her shoulder trying to reassure Floramon. "I'm sorry I asked." She said.

Floramon looked up to her, meeting her eyes. "No, it's fine what about you, why are the Ultimate level digimon like Dinotigermon chasing you?"

"It was..." Lunamon looked down, her body is shaking. "It was just last night my sister Dianamon has been defeated."

"Wait a second," I interject. "How does the domain still standing if she was defeated?" Could this be related to the Ceresmon domain destruction?

"She was not killed when one of her trusted advisor, D'arcmon stole Dianamon power and killed Dianamon another advisor, Saberleomon and turned him into the Dinotigermon you saw today." She looked at me. "I know what you are thinking, could this be related to the destruction on your home domain?" Lunamon paused before continuing. "I think it is, my sister informed me that Plutomon is missing and the dark area was inaccessible."

"You are Dianamon sister?" Floramon asked curiously. "I don't know the gods has any family member at all." She sounded a little amazed.

While it was interesting knowing that the gods have family I'm going to point out the most important thing here. "How could something take down three gods in such a short amount time?"

"Haha, my sister is kinda annoying." She laughs nervously before turning to me. "D'arcmon convinces Dianamon to build herself a special tower for 'tourist'." Lunamon smile bitterly, she looked as if she was the one being betrayed, strange. "It turned out the tower was used to drain Dianamon power from her domain, and now D'arcmon becomes the new Dianamon while the city hunted me down as a criminal."

Ouch, that rough.

Floramon moved to hug her. "Don't worry, we help you, right Tsukaimon?" She looked at me as if saying 'I dare you to object'.

"Okay." I shrugged, I have nothing to lose for anyway.

"Thanks." Lunamon smile cutely, that was really cute and I could even see Floramon blushing from it.

A sudden gush of wind hit us and making the water in the hot spring flew out of its place, the water dissipates and both Lunamon and Floramon disappear.

"Are you the one who insult the lord of the sky?"A voice asked me, I looked to see an Angemon with two wings instead of six, I think it was a subspecies but I don't remember the name.

"I am Pidmon, answer my question little one." It asked me.

"Where is my friend?" I asked him.

"Gargoylemon is questioning as we talk, now answer me as I don't like killing a child I will only kill the one who insult her majesty Junomon husband."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I can't believe it come to bite me in the ass this fast.

-0-

"Kyaaaa!" Floramon and Lunamon screamed as they were slammed into the ground.

"So, tell me which one of ya were the one who insult the lord of the sky?" a voice asked gleefully.

Floramon was the first to regained her bearing and quickly get back on her feet and help Lunamon up.

"Hurry up will ya?"

Floramon looked up and she saw a white dragon with blue claw and tail flying in the sky.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Floramon turned to Lunamon. "Do you know Lunamon?" Lunamon shook her head.

"See? I think you got the wrong person." Yeah, she is kind of insulted to be associated with someone stupid enough to insult the lord of the sky.

"How do I know ya two telling the truth?" It asked them. "Maybe I should kill ya two just to make sure!"

"Black Statue!" It screamed the name of its attack, as small statue rain upon her.

"Watch out!" Lunamon tackles Floramon out of the way as she was hit by a barrage of explosion.

'no, not again.' Floramon thought, this is starting to repeat the accident with Angewomon, no she doesn't want another life lost because of her.

She ran toward Lunamon as the smoke from the explosion cleared, Lunamon lies in the middle of the crater with bruised all over her body.

"Lunamon!" She cradled the small bunny digimon.

"*Cough* Hey... You alright?" Lunamon asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

"You should run,"Lunamon told her.

"No." She flatly told the bunny digit on, she would not run away again, she would not be the cause of someone death again, she defeats the dragon and saves her friend, she looked up the dragon in the sky with determination as black shadow wrapping itself around her.

-0-

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, Dodge!

Boom!

A barrage of fire hit the ground and the tree and exploding.

Holy shit, I die if I get hit by that!

I continue to dodge the attack from the sky as I think up a way to escape, it seemed the Pidmon are hesitant to kill me if his half-assed attack is anything to go by or he just being sadistic, I hope it's the first.

My eyes widen as a fireball appears in front of my eyes, I closed my eyes in reflex as my impending death come closer.

...

Nothing?

I carefully opened my eyes to see what is going on.

"Gazimon, you're alive!" I shouted in surprise.

"I promise you I won't die didn't I?" He smirked. "So, why does this guy want to kill you?"

"Remember how I insult one of the god's names when we fought SkullBaluchimon?" I told him.

"Oh, that how it is." He looked at me in the eyes. "Don't worry I protect you."

...

For some reason, I felt really uncomfortable now, maybe because he say that while princess carrying me while smirking, I feel really uncomfortable.

"Umm, can you let me down now?" I asked and he complies.

Gazimon looked at the sky as black aura envelop his whole body and slowly transformed into a giant dog.

He evolves, he fucking evolve.

In a burst of speed, he appears in front of Pidmon who are flying in the sky.

"Grau Larm!" He opened his jaw and black wave like thing come out of his mouth.

"Tch!" Pidmon dodged the attack and started his counter by attacking the defenseless Dobermon on the air.

"Urgh!" Dobermon grunted, before moving his jaw into a shooting position. "Shcwarz Strahl" Black beam shoot up from his mouth and pushing him downward back into the land.

I moved toward near him.

"You are alright Dobermon?" I asked and he's just nodded.

The angel digimon started to attack him from multiple directions once again, tch flying type enemy are the worse.

"You are pretty tenacious for a recently evolved digimon." Pidmon spoke. "It's a shame to kill you two but if I don't her majesty would skin me alive."

With the brief moment of his talk I fly to Dobermon back and whispers something to him, I could see his eyes widen in understanding.

I just hope my idea work.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Floramon or should she call herself BlackTailmon now? Ran through the woods while avoiding rain of explosive statue along the way, she needed to the angel dragon digimon away from Lunamon as far as possible.

 _'I guess this is far enough.'_ She thought, now she just needed to reach the enemy, but how? She keep running while avoiding another rain of exploding statue.

 _'hmm'_ She observed the smoke created by the explosion. _'Maybe I could use that?"_

"Got ya! Black Statue!"

Boom!

Barrage of explosion hit Black Tailmon.

-0-

Dobermon and I ran away to the more open area as we planned while avoiding strike from Pidmon Pidmon keep his attack as Dobermon get hit more and more because the loss of the cover from the trees.

"Dobermon, you're alright?" I shouted.

"I'm fine, this is nothing to the thing I usually dealt with." He answered calmly.

"You know, if we weren't in this life and death situation I would have question you on what you do before we met." I smile wryly.

"Normally, a digimon would not insult the lord of the sky." He smirked, we stopped at big wall in front of us, we reached a dead end, Dobermon turn around to faces the angel that is chasing us.

"Touche." I 'elbowed' him.

"Take me seriously damn it!" It look like the Pidmon heard our conversation. "Holy Punch!"

"Arggh!" Dobermon screamed in pain as he take the punch head on, the force of the blow was so strong that he was send flying and embedded into the wall.

"Dobermon!" I ran into him to check if he was alright. "You're alright?"

"Of course I am, do you really think an attack from a pigeon could hurt me?" He smirk cockily, staring the angel digimon in front of him right in they eyes... or at least the helmet.

I could see the angel digimon twitch and clenching his fist, oh it look like he's angry alright, he charge.

"Now!" I shouted.

At my signal Dobermon opened his mouth. "Schwarz Strahl!" He declares the name of his special moves as the black light travel in an uncomprehensible speed to my eyes and pierces Pidmon wings.

"Argghh!" Pidmon screamed in agony and I can't blame him, one of his wing are completely obliterated.

-0-

BlackTailmon lie in the middle crater smoke coming out of her unmoving body, it look like she was a hair away from being death.

Gargoylemon land beside the black cat digimon.

"A persistent prey ain't ya." He grabs BlackTailmon head and raised her so that her eyes meet his. "But it's all end now." The angelic dragon laughs before raising his claw to finish BlackTailmon off.

"Don't worry your friend going to join ya soon enough." Gargoylemon was to thrust his claw toward the cat digimon when he felt a claw touch his chest.

"You are right." BlackTailmon opened her eyes. "I am going to join my friend soon enough." Lighting lit up her claw and shocking the white dragon digimon.

"Arrrrggghhhhhh!" BlackTailmon raised her other hand.

"Lightning punch!" She invoke the name of her special attack, hitting Gargoylemon right in the chest and make him let go of her as the angelic dragon shatter into pieces of data.

BlackTailmon land silently, dusting off her claw she looked toward the direction where she left Lunamon.

"First Lunamon and then I look for Tsukaimon."

-0-

I and Dobermon who's already removed himself from the wall stand in front of the fallen Pidmon who were clutching the place where his wings supposed to be, it look like he almost faint.

Thanks you Taichi-sama for giving me the way against flying enemy.

Dobermon moved toward the angel digimon, it look like he was intending to finish him off.

"Wait, Dobermon." I call him.

"Hmm?" He looks at me questioningly.

"Don't kill him." I bluntly told him.

"Why?" He simply said, it looks like he does not feel angry toward him from stopping him.

"I usually don't care if someone that is trying to kill me die but he seemed reluctant to kill me and we can use that." I said, yeah he seemed to be hesitant on killing a child digimon. "And they may also send another more powerful digimon if this one did not come back." I added.

"Okay." Dobermon shrugged.

"He may also help you send your message to one of the gods." I remember that he was very adamant in meeting Ceresmon, and with the attacks on both Ceresmon and Dianamon domain Dobermon seemed to know about the attack and just about the warn Ceresmon.

"You're right." He walked toward the fallen digimon as dark aura envelop him and slowly transforming him back to Gazimon. "We should wait for him to wake up first." He looked at the fainted Pidmon.

Yeah...

"Tsukaimon!" A familiar voice called out to me.

"Floramo.." I turned around to see not the flower digimon but the black cat digimon who I know very well from my past life carrying an unconscious Lunamon on her back.

"You evolve too?" I observed her throughly.

"I feel violated." Her eyes squinted as she looked at me suspiciously.

"You're not my type." I deadpanned. "So wha-"

"Gazimon!" The black cat interrupt me and call out to the canine digimon. "You're alive!" She said in relief.

Gazimon looked at her. "You are?"

"I am Floramon remember?" She said.

"Oh." His eyes dawned in realization and then he smile. "I am glad you alive."

"I don't want to ruin the mood, but we're probably should treated this guy before he bleed to death." I point at the one winged angel digimon.

-0-

 **AN: I am not really satisfied with this chapter and now I am just trying to get it over with.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Pidmon woken up with ache all over his body, and mainly on his wings, _'wait, my wings!'_ He try to reach where his wings supposed to be but was stopped by something restraining his arms, he looked at the thing that restraint him. _'Chain? Nothing I couldn't break.'_ He thought.

He looked back to check his aching wings, he sigh in relief it was still there. _'Wait a second.'_ There are sewing marks that connect his wings to his body.

"You're awake." A voice called out to him, he stand out on reflex before the restraint on his body pulled him down once again.

"What you want?" Pidmon snarled, he really doesn't want to be something to be used against Junomon as fate worse than death awaits him if that is the case.

"Now, now." The Tsukaimon said in placating motion. "I don't have an ill intent against you, well... I do you try to kill me after all." He laughs. "I see that you are reluctant to kill a child like me." Tsukaimon adopt a thinking pose. "See, we could have kill but we didn't, and we want to propose a deal." The Tsukaimon looked at his complain, a dog-like digimon that defeat him.

"What do you propose?" Pidmon asked.

"We let you go and told your superior that you have already killed me." Tsukaimon propose.

While Pidmon think killing a child digimon is distasteful, this is still a hard bargain. "Do you know what her highness Junomon would do to me if she found out I was lying about killing you?" Pidmon told the flying hamster.

The hamster shrugged," I don't know, I am sure it is not pleasant." He handed him a bowl of berry, "Eat this, I am sure you are hungry."

Pidmon check the berry cautionly, it won't do if these thing are poisoned after all.

"It's not poison." Tsukaimon chimed in, "we can't have you died on us and food are the universal way for people to connect after all." He shrugged as he said that.

Pidmon eat the berries.

"By the way, do you know that Ceresmon domain is completely destroyed?" Tsukaimon say offhandedly.

Pidmon spit all of the berries in his mouth.

"What." He say flatly.

"Yeah, we are the survivor of Ceresmon domain, a group of digimon attacks the domain while Ceresmon is away, if you could tell the lord of the sky or just Junomon about the destruction of Ceresmon domain we would be very grateful." Tsukaimon explained.

"I haven't agreed to your terms yet." Pidmon said flatly.

"No you didn't." Tsukaimon smiled innocently.

Pidmon considered his terms, if Junomon know he lied, fate worse than death would awaits them but they would kill him anyway if he do not and he doubt Gargoylemon would agree as he prefer just to kill all of the people involved with the one who committed the grave sin of insulting the lord of the sky.

"I want to agree, but I doubt my friend would." Pidmon told them.

"You mean the white dragon?" A black cat digimon enter the scene, he recognized the species of the digimon as BlackTailmon.

"Yes." Pidmon bluntly answered.

"He's dead." BlackTaimon said.

"Oh." That made thing easier then, while he felt bad about Gargoylemon death he know Gargoylemon is pretty merciless and the cat digimon probably retaliate in kind.

"I agreed to your terms."

"Tsukaimon, BlackTailmon can you both leave us alone for a moment?" Gazimon who were silent the whole time finally spoke.

"Sure." Both of them answered.

-0-

"So, how things go?" Lunamon greeted us.

"Ahhhh, I almost lost my composure there." I sigh in relief.

"I don't know you have that kind of negotiating skill." BlackTailmon said.

"I don't, I almost stutter a few times through my sentences." I told them truthfully, and I am not lying I'm really surprised I did not become a stuttering mess right there, I usually do when I talk about something important with stranger.

"Still, when I think I'm not unlucky enough to know someone who insulted the lord of the sky." BlackTailmon playfully said.

"Hey, that was life and death situation!" I said defensively.

Lunamon chuckle at my sound reasoning.

"Hey!" I was about to defend my dignity when Pidmon was seen flying through the sky.

"Done?" I look toward Gazimon.

"Done."

"I swear if I'm not a private person I would have pesteres you on why are you so adamant on talking with him alone." I shake my head.

"I won't answer anyway." Gazimon said.

"Damn, I though reverse psychology might work." I lament before looking at Lunamon. "Say Lunamon, is the city safe?" I asked her.

"It is, for some reason D'arcmon only stole my p-sister power and leave civilian alone." Lunamon explained, she seemed a little bit down.

"So, it is safe to go to the city?" I asked again, just for clarification.

"Yes, as long as you are not Lunamon you will be fine." Lunamon said.

"Alright let's go there!" I said trying to put as much enthusiasm into my voice.

"I guess this is goodbye huh." Lunamon ears dropped low.

"Tsukaimon..."BlackTailmon glare at me, sheesh you only just met her once lady.

"Huh, you are going with us." I said.

"Didn't you hear me!? I am wanted there!" Lunamon shouted at me.

"Of course I am, that is why we go in disguise!" I put as much ham in my voice as I can.

The three of them look at me like I was an idiot.

"Ouch, let me prove to you what a few colored berry can do!"

-0-

"See? Look how different you all are!" I boast as they check their new apparances.

"Gazimon, you are now Gaomon." I said as Gazimon furs were no longer white but blue and on his head were a red headband, I couldn't find a boxing glove though sadly.

"Not too bad."

"BlackTailmon, you are now Tailmon." I just color swapped her to white.

"I guess you could say I feel 'light'."

"Lunamon, you are now runemon." Like BlackTailmon her color schemes also been swapped, from dark blue to purple to light blue and pink.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lunamon unlike the other look skeptical.

"It would, if people ask just say you are Lunamon subspecies." Agumon Hakase exists after all.

"And myself as Patamon." I easily change my color from black to yellow.

"Let's go to the city."


End file.
